Amour Mutant
by Galifret H.M Peck
Summary: Celle ci aussi ma étée offerte et je peux vous dire que j'y tien baucoups ! A vous de découvrir


Je précise Cette fanfic n'est pas de moi mais elle a étée écrite pour moi par une amis qui malheureusement n'est plus.

Alors j'ai décider de la poster ici pour ne pas l'oublié texte est donc la réponce de Narcicia a un défis que j'ai lancer sur le monde du slash.

(Défis: Esprit Criminels/Hotch-Reid/Mutan

-Les mutants existent personnes ne le n'est au courant non plus qu'ils sont présent au FBI et plus précisément au aurais du rester un secret dé tout ne ce passe pas toujours commes on le veux.

Je vois bien une sorte d'uniter seulement composer de mutants (J'ai trop regarder x-men moi )

* * *

_**Amour mutant**_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que le génie de l'agent spécial Spencer Reid aidait à résoudre les crimes pour la BAU. Néanmoins personne ne savait d'où lui venait son génie et surtout sa capacité à comprendre les gens, que tous attribués à ses doctorats. Il s'était escrimé toute sa vie à cacher son « don ». Et personne ne le savait, pas même sa famille de cœur, Dereck et JJ.

Mais il apercevait de plus en plus de regard bizarre venant du chef d'équipe, l'agent Hotchner.

Et il se demandait si son (beau) patron ne se posait pas des questions la dessus. Il était tellement intelligent son patron ... et beau comme un dieu, même si, Spencer le savait il n'était pas parfait, … et surtout pas fais pour lui : il était hétéro et avait déjà un enfant.

En faites l'agent Reid avait un don : il pouvait, quand certaine condition étaient réunies, entré dans la tête des gens et observer. Il fallait pour cela qu'il soit dans un grand état de fatigue et à cran ou en danger de mort.

Le docteur Reid fit donc encore plus attention a cacher son don que d'habitude lorsqu'il croisa pour la troisième fois de la journée le regard bizarre de son patron.

Jusqu'au jour, où , après une enquête extrêmement éprouvante, il entra accidentellement dans la tête de son patron.

Il étaient dans le bureau de l'agent Hotchner après l'enquête et ils étaient nus. Nus comme des vers, mais ils avaient si chaud … une espèce de boule de chaleur le prenait au niveau du cœur et irradier dans tous son corps … Ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre et …

-Reid ! hé ho on te parle mon vieux !

-Pardon Morgan j'étais ailleurs …

-On a vu ça ! ...ça devait être agréable, enchaîna son ami en faisant un geste discret vers la boursouflure qui pointait sous son pantalon…

-Je … pardon ! vous disiez ?

-Que le nombre de tueur de cet acabit ne cesse d'augmenter et qu'il faudrait peut-être mettre à jour nos techniques …

-Il est vrai que de plus en plus de gens on recourt au suicide assister pour toucher différente assurance … cela entraînant une hausse de 23,4% des statistiques aux meurtres pour apporter de l'argent à autrui. Il faut en effet les mettre dans un autre sac que les autres car rien ne peux lier les assassins à leurs victimes.

La conversation continue sur ce sujet jusqu'à la fin du voyage de retour.

Quelques heures plus tard, le docteur Reid décide d'aller voir l'agent Hotchner dans son bureau, alors que ce dernier remplis les différents documents administratifs que lui demande son boulot.

- Hotch je dois vous parler …

- Qu'y'a-t-il Reid ?

- Je … j'ai un don, lorsque je suis fatigué et à cran il m'arrive de rentré dans la tête des gens … ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé avec des collègues et ami mais c'est arrivé … tout à l'heure dans l'avion …

- Je suis désoler Reid … je ne veux pas te choquer, je ne veux pas que nos relations en pâtisse, je … pourrais-tu oublier ce que tu as pu voir ? Même si j'ignore comment cela est possible !

- Je ne veux pas l'oublier … je veux le vivre Hotch !

- Oh … Spenc' ! j'ai tellement attendu ce moment …

Et l'agent s'approcha doucement de son docteur, et à deux centimètres de ses lèvres voulu un dernier signe d'approbation avant de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière … signe que lui donna son petit protégé en happant ses lèvres.

Et leurs langues entamèrent une danse légère tandis que leurs mains se découvraient.

Les mains de Hotch déboutonnèrent bien rapidement le haut du jeune homme avant de se diriger vers le bouton du pantalon de son amant. Pendant ce temps, le docteur à l'esprit si brillant, essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la chemise de son patron … mais ses doigts, fébriles, ne lui répondaient plus …

L'aîné revint donc à sa propre chemise tout en détendant son jeune ami légèrement tendu devant cette homme si fort et si droit.

Il n'avait encore jamais donné libre court à son amour pour un homme mais savait quand même comment fonctionnait l'amour … il fallait que les deux partis soient prêt.

Les mains de l'agent faisaient des merveilles sur le jeune génie. Elles descendaient puis remontaient le long du corps fin en s'arrêtant tantôt sur les tétons, tantôt sur le nombril …

Jusqu'à ce que le docteur soit prêt et apaisé et qu'il prit le contrôle a son tour.

Les mains frêles du jeune homme remontèrent le long du corps parfaitement musclé de son vis-à-vis, pour redescendre doucement, avec des gestes tantôt souple tantôt appuyer, vers le pantalon qu'il fit tomber au cheville de son amant qui s'en débarrassa complètement avant de reprendre le dessus et d'approcher sa langue de érection de son ami visible au travers son pantalon …

Plaquer contre le mur Reid ne se contrôlait plus, la langue de l'agent hotchner jouant avec son téton pendant que ses mains lui retiraient son pantalon et faisant des aller retour très agréable au dessus du dernier rempart entre leur nudité … dernière pièce de tissus qui fini rapidement avec les autres … pour laisser place a la bouche de son agent … qui d'un va et viens parfaitement calculer lui fit complètement perdre le contrôle de ses membres, pris de tremblement intense …

la tête basculer en arrière, les yeux noir de plaisir, le blond poussa un gémissement lorsque Hotch retira sa bouche de son organe … reprenant le parcourt au niveau du cou du plus jeune avec l'une de ses main l'autre retirant le dernier bout de tissu qu'il possédait encore et retourna son ami pour prendre une position plus agréable ... et plus pratique.

Tout en titillant son amant … il lui demanda s'il se sentait prêt … la réponse de ce dernier ne laissant aucuns doute … il inséra alors précautionneusement un doigt, puis deux dans l'orifice du jeune homme … puis voyant que ce dernier s'était habitué doucement a sa présence il retira ses doigts pour y approcher son sexe … qui entra sans résistance dans son amant.

Et ils partirent au ciel, dans une extase totale, ils oscillaient en même temps comme connecter lorsque vint le moment de l'Ultime jouissance, ils gémissèrent en même temps et s'affalèrent sur le sol du bureau du chef d'équipe.

- C'était magique, Hotch

- Oh oui …

Et ils se rhabillèrent pour sortir du bureau et faire face à l'équipe qui avaient deviné que quelque chose se passait entre ces deux la… l'agent Hotch étant différent avec Reid depuis un bout de temps déjà ce que le jeune homme le lui rendait bien depuis l'anecdote dans l'avion.

- Alors vous … ? demanda Dereck

- Oui … répondit Hotchner

- Je dois vous avouer autre chose, j'ai un don, je peux lorsque plusieurs conditions sont réunis entré dans la tête des gens, c'est ce qui en plus de mes doctorats me permet de si bien arrêter certains suspects au dernier moment …

- C'est bizarre … mais ça me rassure t'es comme le prof X dans les X-men et t'es un gentils répondit morgan en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère

FIN


End file.
